The Secret We Didn't Know
by Golden Mooncat
Summary: Neither of them knew what was going to happen. But as Inuyasha and Kagome's lives become indangered due to Sesshamuro, they learn something they never expected. R&R to find out what it is
1. Kagome's Point of View

"WENCH! Get over here NOW!" Inuyasha yelled for me. I knew it was me, how did I know? Because   
at the whole bar, I'm the only one he calls wench.  
  
My name is Kagome, I have been working as a bartender at the hottest bar in Japan for almost   
a year now. I came to Japan to get my college degree as a medical technician. And to pay for the   
classes I took a job as a bar tender.  
  
I went over to Inuyasha and rolled my eyes as he complained about how slow my work has been   
lately. I hate working with him, he's the other bartender, and he drives me insane. I could really   
care less that he is cute, what with his golden eyes and silver hair that hangs down to his lower back.   
I could also care less that he hates me, just because I look like the woman who hurt him very badly.   
  
As Inuyasha droned on and on about how slow I've been I took care of some orders and then   
leaned against the bar. I just leaned there, waiting for him to quit complaining when all of a   
sudden Miroku came over, along with Sango. They were two of the regulars here, and also two of my   
closest friends. They were the only ones who were able to save me from Inuyasha's wrath. He was   
always making comments or trying to make me feel inferior to him, it didn't work too well.  
  
I started talking to Sango as Inuyasha finally finished his complaining. I learned the best   
way to work with Inuyasha was to ignore him. I could really care less what he thought of me as a   
worker, but as a person, that drove me nuts. Inuyasha and I were in the same martial arts class   
as well. He drove me nuts in there too, so our sensai, Kaede, has us as partners for whatever   
we do in there, it is easy that way, although I have so many bruises from this afternoon's class that   
I could really use a tylonel.  
  
Anyways, as I was talking to Sango, Inuyasha grabbed my arm and jerked me around. I swung my   
other arm around and slammed it into his shoulder, so he would let me go, which he did. We went   
through this each night, he would complain, I would ignore him, he would grab me, and I would hit him.   
You would think we would be able to get along, our year as workers together was almost complete,   
and the sooner I got my degree, which would be in two more monthes, the sooner I would be able to   
quit my job here and start working at the hospital.  
  
All I ever did to keep me from killing him, or him killing me was remind us that it was only   
two more monthes until I graduated. Well as I turned and filled some more orders out I felt something   
on the back of my neck, I reached back and grabbed Inuyasha's hand from my hair and then brought   
my leg up and slammed it into his crotch, he let go of my neck.  
  
Sango was laughing at this and Miroku looked as though I had kicked him. I smiled and finished   
my orders, and looked at the clock, closing time. Inuyasha and I filed everyone out of the bar and   
then cleaned up the place. As I went into the bathroom to change out of my red and white preistess   
uniform and into a pair of jeans and a tank top, I pushed my hair out of my face. I prayed that   
when I left that Inuyasha would either be too busy to nag at me or gone already.  
  
I went out of the bathroom and put my uniform away in the back room where we kept the lockers   
of the employees. I went out the door and went out to get my car, when I noticed it was stolen.   
It didn't surprise me. My car had been stolen three times in the past month, and every time I got   
it back the radio was missing. I started to walk down the road when I felt a hand on my wrist.  
  
I whipped around and started a spin kick when the person who had ahold of my wrist let go of   
it and grabbed my foot. I was looking into the face of Inuyasha. He let go of my leg and I stood   
up right again.  
  
"What do you want Inuyasha, I'm walking home." I said, glaring at him.  
  
"Only to tell you that when you come to the bar tomorrow you'll be working by yourself, I have   
a night class tomorrow night. Meaning don't screw up." he said as though that's all I did.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I won't. The bar will be perfectly fine without you there. And since when   
do you take night classes?" I asked.  
  
"Since I started going to college for a degree in archeology. And that means I will be gone on   
an excavation soon, and the head of the department will be looking for a medical technition, meaning,   
don't work too hard in the next two weeks. I don't want to work with you on assignment." he said.  
  
I rolled my eyes and continued walking home. I stopped when someone who looked alot like Inuyasha   
pulled his car over and said get into his car. I ignored him and continued walking. As I walked   
I was being followed by the car. I went into the street to cross it and the guy in the car ripped   
around the cornor and tried to run me over. I jumped up and onto the hood of his car as he slammed   
onto the brakes causing me to go through his windsheild and out his back window.  
  
As I rolled down the road he started to back up. I wasn't able to move out of the way in time.   
But just as the car was a foot away someone grabbed me and jumped out of the way of the car. I   
opened an eye and saw Inuyasha running to his car with me in his arms. I didn't know what to do,   
I couldn't do anything but cling to him as he ran. He threw me into his car and jumped in himself.   
He peeled out of the parking lot and headed to the hospital where I was stitched up and told by   
Inuyasha who the guy that tried to run me over was.  
  
I just stared at Inuyasha after the doctor's wheeled me out to his car. He had just told me   
that he had a hanyuo for a brother, a full one, while he himself was a half hanyuo. I knew he   
was half demon, but I didn't know he had a full demon brother. He told me that Sesshamuro, his borther,   
probably figured I was Kikyo, the resemblance between the two of us was uncanny.  
  
I climbed into Inuyasha's car carefully and sat there silently as he drove me home. I didn't   
know what to do, I was almost killed by the demon brother of the one I hated most in the world.   
And the one I hated saved me. Why I didn't know. I just knew that I was grateful for him being there.  
  
After Inuyasha pulled up in front of my apartment I walked with him to the door, he didn't   
think I would be able to make it, I am after all, human. I stopped as I saw a notice on the door   
of my apartment, it was to inform me, that my things had been moved into the storage facility, I was   
being evicted out of my apartment. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself, I had no where to go.   
The landlady had changed the locks on my door so my key wouldn't work. As I stood there staring at   
the notice Inuyasha put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
I shrugged his hand off and walked down to a bench where I sat down and groaned. I had   
nowhere in Japan to go, Miroku was living with his grandfather, who thought everyone that hung   
around Miroku was perverted, and I couldn't stay with Sango, she had her little brother living with her.   
And there was no way I would be able to stay with Inuyasha, we hated eachother, although he did just   
save me. I didn't know what to do. I put my head in my hands and ran my fingers through my hair,   
racking my brain to figure out where I would go.  
  
Inuyasha came over and pulled me to my feet, he pulled me to his car and we drove down the   
road to his apartment building. I looked at him in surprise, he was practically offering me a   
place to stay for the night. Then he told me to stay put, he would be right back. I did. When   
he came back out he got in the car and drove me to a hotel where I would stay for the night. I   
thanked him and went into the hotel and to my room, where someone had put clean clothes for the next   
day on the bed, and the clothes were in my size. I looked around the room and then pulled off my   
jeans, socks, and shoes and climbed into the bed where I started to fall asleep when there was a   
knock on the door. I pulled my jeans back on and went to the door looking through the peep hole   
to see who it was, it was Inuyasha.  
  
I opened the door and asked him what the hell he wanted. He handed me a card that had the   
number of another apartment building. I thanked him again and closed the door. I stripped out   
of my jeans again and climbed back into bed. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head touched the   
pillow.  
  
When I awoke the next morning my body ached, and was stiff from sleeping. I got up and   
washed my hair quickly putting on the change of clothes. As I went outside of the room and down   
to the lobby I saw people staring at me, as though wondering why I was limping. I hurried outside and   
called for a cab to take me to the college for my classes. When my classes were over I went to   
the karate building to tell sensai Kaede that I wouldn't be able to do class today, but who I found   
in front of the class was Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, where is sensai Kaede?" I asked him after bowing and removing my shoes and socks.  
  
"First of all, I'm the sensai now. Second of all, go home. Sleep, you still have to work   
tonight. Unless you call and get Shippo to take your place." he said and gently pushed me to the   
door.  
  
I grabbed my shoes and socks putting them on my feet and sat down, holding my cheek where one   
of the stitches came undone. I held the spot and felt some of the stitches in my arms come undone, I   
groaned in pain and one of the students looked over at me. They told Inuyasha I was bleeding and   
he came over to me, asking if I was ok.  
  
"Yes, yes...no...ow...I'll get a cab to the hospital, then I'm going back to the hotel to   
go to bed. Good bye Inuyasha," I said as I carefully stood up and walked to the door.  
  
I was just about to the door when Inuyasha grabbed my wrists. I turned to look at him and then   
pulled away and walked out the door quickly, I started running as quick as my body would let me. I ran   
into the street and saw the car from the night before rip around the cornor and speed up. I jumped onto   
the hood and again was slammed through the windsheild. But instead of going through the back window   
I slammed into the back seat, hitting my head on something which knocked me unconcious.  
  
I woke up a while later, tied to a chair, my stitches coming undone as I moved. I groaned   
and Sesshamuro came into the room. I glared at him and tried again to get free of the ropes binding   
me. I cringed in pain as more of my stitches came undone.  
  
"Ah, Kikyo, your awake. And a little bloody. Let me help you," Sesshamuro said as he came   
over and put his clawed finger on one of my stitches that hadn't come undone yet. I winced as   
he slid the claw across the stitches and continued the cut down my cheek to my mouth.  
  
"I'm not Kikyo, I'm Kagome..." I muttered.  
  
"No your not, don't lie to me." he said and looked up as someone came crashing through the   
window behind me. "Ah, Inuyasha, its you. Here to save your fiance, Kikyo?"  
  
"No, I'm here to save the wench Kagome. Now hand her over, before I kill you." Inuyasha spat   
at Sesshamuro.  
  
I moaned and kicked my legs out from the chair and kicked at Sesshamuro. He kicked my chair over   
causing my head to slam back on the ground. I heard them fighting, and heard hisses of pain. I couldn't   
see anything but felt hands pick me up after ripping me from the chair. I clung to the person   
running with me, I could tell it was Inuyasha, from the feel of bare skin on my face from his karate   
uniform.  
  
Inuyasha's breathing was ragged and I felt a spot of blood on his back. I rested my head on   
his shoulder as he ran. He got me to a hospital where they stitched me up and checked on his back.   
They gave me some eye drops to take care of the vision problems I was having. I looked over at Inuyasha   
as I could see again and saw him removing his shirt. My eyes searched out his bare chest and I   
couldn't help but mentally kick myself from thinking of him pressed against me again.  
  
The doctors asked me to remove the shirt I had over my undershirt, so they could take care of   
some cuts there. As I did so I felt Inuyasha's eyes watching, devouring the way I removed the shirt. 


	2. Inuyasha's Veiw

I couldn't help myself, she was a beauty to look at, even if she was covered in blood. As   
Kagome removed her shirt I felt myself growing hot. I looked her body up and down, staring at her   
long gorgeous legs that were most likely silky smooth under her jeans. And her midriff, which   
had become bared as she removed her over shirt, it was tight and just mad me itch to reach over and   
stroke it. And then her face, with her long black hair framing a beautiful face. A face filled   
with pain, but that could light up a person who was about to kill themself for being so bleak.  
  
My eyes rested on her eyes, and saw that she was in pain but was laughing in her mind at me,   
for checking her out like a 13 year old boy. I dropped my eyes down to her mouth and saw that   
it was wet with blood from Sesshamuro cutting her. I growled and Kagome jumped.  
  
I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that my class would be starting soon. I looked at   
Kagome, "As soon as their done stitching you up, go to my apartment, use my car. Here's the keys."   
I said to her as I handed her the keys.  
  
She nodded and took the keys. I stood up and put my shirt back on and took off to my classes.  
  
After my classes I headed back to my place, where I hoped Kagome was, I didn't want to have to   
go looking for her. As I got closer to the apartment complex I saw that my car was parked in front   
of my apartment. I went and turned the handle of the door, locked. I knocked on the door and   
shouted for Kagome, but no answer.  
  
I went to my car and opened the door, pulling open the glove box and pulling out my spare house   
keys. I went back to the door and put the key in opening the door. What I saw in the apartment blew   
my mind away. Kagome was in my room, the door was slightly ajar, and she was changing into a   
clean outfit. I had just seen Kagome wearing nothing at all.  
  
Kagome's skin shown brightly in the light, and I noticed she had put lotion on where she didn't   
have stitches, and I saw that she wasn't covered in blood again. She had cleaned herself up, and   
she was more beautiful than before. Her legs looked silky smooth like I had thought, and I could   
smell the fragrance of the lotion she had used. I growled, it was the same type of lotion Kikyo   
used.  
  
I waited until Kagome was dressed before I went into the room. She jumped and stepped away.  
  
"Oh...Inuyasha, I needed to change before you got here, I drove your car to the storage facility   
that had my things and grabbed some things. What the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome asked as   
she saw my face, I was pissed.  
  
"Where did you get this lotion!?" I shouted at her pulling the bottle out of a bag she had   
on my bed.  
  
"The store, you know the place where you shop!" she shouted pulling the bottle out of my hand.  
  
"No you didn't! You got this out of the box in the closet didn't you?! Didn't you?!"  
  
"NO! I bought it at the store last month, I forgot I had it and just put it on!"  
  
"Don't lie to me!" I shouted going to the closet and ripping open the door. I pulled down   
the box and opened it determined to prove she was lying to me. She wasn't. I pulled out a bottle   
half full, the same bottle that Kagome held, same lotion.  
  
I dropped the bottle back into the box and looked at Kagome, who was quickly shoving her   
things into her bag. She pushed her way out of the room and made it outside before I realized   
she had left wet drops on my carpet, tear drops. She had been scared of me, I wouldn't blame her.   
I had sounded like a raging lunatic.  
  
I followed her outside and saw her running towards the bar. I followed her, trying to apologize.   
Why I didn't know, but I just had to apologize. As she got into the bar I was a block away when   
I saw her. Not Kagome, but someone who looked exactly like her. Kikyo.  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks. I stared at Kikyo, trying to figure out if I was actually seeing   
her, and not imagining it. She looked over at me and then disappeared. I had imagined her, probably   
because of the lotion Kagome put on.  
  
I shook my head and ran into the bar looking around for Kagome. I saw her surrounded by Miroku   
and Sango. They looked over at me and then back to Kagome telling her I was here. She looked   
up and over at me. I saw she was still upset, still crying. I went over to her and Miroku put   
his hand on my shoulder shaking his head no.  
  
"I'm here to apologize...I didn't mean to get pissed, its...I thought it was Kikyo's..." I said.  
  
"I know...I know..." Kagome said. She was still looking at me, with tears still flooding   
her cheeks.  
  
I suddenly felt a prescence in the bar that wasn't welcome. I looked over and growled, Sesshamuro.   
Kagome looked over and whimpered, burying herself behind the people around us. I walked over and   
directed Sesshamuro out of the bar, telling him to fuck off and die. He laughed and left.  
  
I went back into the bar and over to Kagome. Pulling her out of the bar was going to be   
difficult, especially when the minute we went outside Sesshamuro would try to run us over. As   
Kagome and I started outside the bar I had Kagome get on my back, sort of like a "piggy back ride."   
I walked carrying her like that until Sesshamuro came out of nowhere trying to run us over, in   
order to avoid him I flipped onto the hood of his car and over it running, with Kagome still on my   
back.  
  
I ran until we got to my apartment where we got inside and dropped onto the couch, taking   
deep breaths to steady myself. Kagome rested her head in her hands and was thanking me for   
actually getting us out of another trip to the hospital.  
  
After a while Kagome lifted her head up and looked at me, smiling. She leaned back resting   
her head on the back of the couch where she continued to smile at me. I had no idea what she was   
up to, no idea at all.  
  
"What are you staring at?" I asked her, confused.  
  
"You, duh. Your sweating, which means, you were scared too. The big bad Inuyasha was scared."   
Kagome said tauntingly.  
  
I reached over and yanked on her hair a bit, just to shut her up. She smacked me in the   
chest and then left her hand there, why I still do not know. At the time I guessed she wanted   
to see if my heart was pounding, which it wasn't, but then I don't know what she could have tried.  
  
I put my hand on her's and pulled her hand off of my chest and she looked as though she was   
disappointed. I had no idea what was wrong with her. But then, I was disappointed that she was   
disappointed. I thought to myself, what is wrong with me?! I never acted that way with anyone,   
no body but Kikyo.  
  
Yet Kikyo left me. She basically packed her things from her apartment and left, without   
any word since. She left me in so much pain that I would try to kill anyone, anyone that ever   
tried to get close to me.  
  
As Kagome was staring at me, I couldn't help but feel something for her. What it was I did   
not know, I just knew that I liked the feeling. I couldn't help myself from wanting to touch her,   
feel her skin against me, and then, I don't know, taste her kisses. Her kisses in my mind were   
sweet, and passionate, innocent, but needy at the same time.  
  
I thought about why I could be thinking this way about her, and realized, I was falling   
in love with her! 


	3. The Secret is Revealed

Inuyasha was doing nothing but stare at me. Why I didn't know. But as he stared at me, I   
saw his eyes flick down to my lips, then to my arms, and then down to my legs. What he was   
doing I didn't like. So I smacked him again. He took my hand in his and then dropped it at   
seeing my face. The look on my face said, "If you don't let go of my hand, RIGHT NOW, I'm going   
to kick your ass."  
  
"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" I asked him.  
  
"What? Oh, nothing that interests you Kagome." he said, but the look in his eyes said different.  
  
"What, are, you, doing?" I said slowly, just to tick him off.  
  
Inuyasha growled and for a second it looked like he would hit me, but then he looked at my   
stitches and decided against it. I don't think he wanted to take me back to the hospital for a while.   
As he stared at me I slowly drifted into a sleep, where I had a dream that awoke me.  
  
In the dream, I was dressed in my uniform from the bar, and there stood Inuyasha. He was   
staring at me. But the weird thing is is that he had a look in his eye, one that I had never   
once seen in my life from him before. The look was full of love.  
  
At first I thought that in my dream I was Kikyo, but as the dream progressed I realized,   
no, I couldn't be Kikyo, because he was calling me by my name, Kagome. Through the dream we were   
fighting, like in the bar, and then I turned to leave, he grabbed my arm and pulled me around,   
staring into my eyes he pulled me close to him. As he pulled me close I forgot what the fight was   
about, all I knew was that I hoped he would kiss me. He did, and the kiss was so passionate that   
it awoke me from my sleep.  
  
When I awoke I was covered in sweat. My hair sticking to my face and neck, my clothes clinging   
to my body, showing every definite curve. I looked over at Inuyasha, and saw him staring at me.   
He didn't realize I was awake, so I took the chance to see if what held in my dream, held in reality   
as well.  
  
I pretended that I was still asleep and pressed my body to his, gently, just a little body   
contact. I could feel him getting uncomfortable, nervous at what I was doing. But as I pressed   
my body to him a little bit more he relaxed, and wrapped his arm around me. I took the chance   
to try a little game with him.  
  
As I continued to pretend sleeping, I slowly raised my body up, so my face was an inch from   
his own. Where I could feel his breathing on my cheek go ragged, almost double the speed when he   
breathed again. He was getting excited, I could sense it. Well, I slowly, gently, moved my face   
closer to his own, where my lips pressed gently against his own.  
  
The reaction I got from him made me nervous, Inuyasha slowly kissed me, not with tongue, a   
gentle bit of lip lock. He pulled away and licked his lips, like he could taste me. I got so   
nervous from his reaction that I almost quit playing the game. But then I decided against that,   
I wanted to do one more thing to him.  
  
As he thought I was asleep, a little mumbling wouldn't make him suspicious, would it? There   
was only one way to find out, to say something and see if I got a reaction from him.  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha." I mumbled in a sleepy voice, that just was filled with sleep.  
  
"I-I-I love you too, Kagome." I heard Inuyasha mumble.  
  
What he said surprised me. But what surprised me even more was, that when I said   
'I love you,' I actually meant it! I was falling in love with Inuyasha! 


End file.
